bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wipe Salvage Page
Add your lost stuff, ladies and gents. This will really help us out. IC: The Evaporous stood still as Pentakon advanced, and just as the paw went out, he ducked and rolled to the left, raising his Nui Shield to smack the hunter down. But Pentakon was ready for this possibility, as he pivoted with The Evaporous. He clapped his hands together, and just before the sound wave was released, he slammed his hands down onto the Nui Shield. The Evaporous could only watch in awe as the sound wave caused his protosteel shield, and the armored gauntlet that held it, shattered like glass, and shards of gold and gunmetal littered the floor. He only caught a glimpse of this though, as Pentakon's following attack flung him into the far wall. There he lay, stiffened by the damage he had taken, but these pains were the least of his worries. His vision was clouded by a black vapor that began to fill the room. With his arm missing, his vaporous essence was escaping. That was bad. He growled and raised his Staff of Vaporization at the lion-esque hunter. This would end now. But in this mass of confusion, The Evaporous had forgotten about Rajil and Sufik Siate, so it came as a surprise to him when the dragon hunter used his tail to whiplash the staff out of the Evaporous' hand, followed by the rag doll hurling it out of the room and into the street below. The three hunters moved forward, hitting The Evaporous with everything they had, hurling their foe back and forth. And just as soon as the assault had begun, it ended as all three Kin members were repelled backwards. The Evaporous deactivated his Crast, his eyes focus on Pentakon, who had already recovered. Twin blasts of ice shot forward from The Evaporous' free hand, freezing Pentakon to the floor. The Evaporous broke into a straight run, and just as Pentakon shattered the ice around his feet, The Evaporous reached forward and seized him around the neck. Pentakon felt nothing, only a vibration through his bones as shadow energy coursed through his bulky frame. The Evaporous watched in satisfaction as the hunter's remaining heartlights popped like little glass bubbles. The horrifying sight finally stopped, and there was an echoing silence as the fur covered, hulking Kin member fell backwards and hit the floor, dead. Rajil, wings spread, immediately sprung forward, wrapping his tail around The Evaporous' waste, and slashed mercilessly at the murderer of his friend. Sufik Siate raised his sword, and was about to swing, when a blaze of fire lit the room. Rajil peeled off the flaming Evaporous, and collapsed in a charred heap of burnt flesh. Sufik Siate stood still, completely silent at the sight of his friends, both slain by the golden monster that looked back at him. A low rumble of laughing began to erupt from the Evaporous' damaged figure. "So, here we are again my lanky friend, back to where we began, just the two of us. Your friends are gone, passed into the void of the others fallen before them, so honestly, what chance do you have? Hm?" Sufik Siate's eyes traced The Evaporous' pacing. During the duration of the brawl, a piece of hospital equipment had been damaged, and sparked due to broken wires. During his gloating, The Evaporous had placed himself directly in front of it. "You're time is up you piraka, this fight ends now, right here! In the names of Pentakon, Rajil, Sunik and Frezra, I'll make sure you never harm another!" The Evaporous chuckled, unshaken. "Go ahead then, hit me with your best shot. The rag doll hunter's eyes narrowed. "As you wish." Sufik Siate raised his arm, and hurled his sword like a spear. It flew through The Evaporous' torso, and due to its length, proceeded to spear the broken wired behind him. The hunter did not watch in horror, nor did he watch in joy, he just watched, watched as the TUS leader lit up like a Naming Day tree, watched as a high pitched scream of pure anguish filled the hospital's deserted halls. The Kin were taught to show love towards their enemies, but for one to even show even liking to someone like The Evaporous, they would have to be as cruel and twisted as he was. But this fight wasn't over yet. The room's atmosphere began to dilute, as a floating cloud of black vapor assimilated before Sufik Siate. A pure concentration of shadow, the hunter knew that this was what his attacker truly was beneath the armor he donned. Unarmed, Sufik Siate could only back away and utter a silent prayer. He was ready to accept his fate. Then, he hit something, something that had been lodged into the wall. A glance over his shoulder revealed it to be Frezra's shield, all which remained of the ice Toa. Wasting no time, Sufik Siate pulled the shield from the wall, and charged the Rhotuka Spinner in it's center. The wheel of energy flew right through the shadowy essence, splattering the walls with a black liquid. As Sufik Siate prepared for another attack, the vapor, now reduced to half the size, shot upward, escaping through an open air vent. The hunter relaxed his muscles, lowering the shield and retrieving his sword from The Evaporous' abandoned armor. He sat down on what remained of the hospital bed. He had survived, but at what cost? He was the only one left. He hung his head, paying his final respects to Pentakon and Rajil. At this point, that was all he could do. (Proceeding events, Alpha Squad attempts to recover The Evaporous' armor, and is unknowingly targeted by The Evaporous' new toy, The Enforcer.) IC: Sergeant-001 raised his hand and balled it into a fist, telling the rest of his team to halt. "This is the place." "If the large hole in the wall of the third story didn't tell you that already," Scape whispered with a chuckle. "Deus, grapples," 001 said. Deus took off his backpack and gently lowered it to the ground. Inside were the grapples, as well as a small repair kit, however, there was also a collection of enough explosives to not only put them all out of commission, but to alert every Elite and Arrahk within the district. Deus carefully pulled out two round clips, one which he shipped onto the barrel of his Cordak Rifle, the other which he tossed to Scape. The two took aim and fired a thin harpoon into the ceiling of the targeted room. With the flip of a switch, the two were dragged up the wall, into the room... ...and right into a pair of Arrahk. The two Rahkshi-esque enforcers advanced towards the two armed machines hanging from the ceiling. Scape kicked his foot down onto the charred floor, pushing himself backward and swung his weight at his nearest foe. As anticipated, the hook tore itself from the ceiling and Scape collided with the Arrahk, knocking it to the floor. He blasted the second machine with two rounds of his shotgun before Deus had to deal with it, then cleaved the first with the axe-blade bayonet on the bottom. "Best to act fast Deus, next time I may not be around to save your aft." Deus unhooked from the ceiling and gestured to the corner. "There's the bosses armor." Sure enough, there was The Evaporous' armor, charred and dented, just how Sufik Siate had left it. "Alright," Scape said, "you get the legs, I'll get the arms." Deus did so. "Um, mate? I've been thinking about something." "What's 'at?" "All we needed to recover was the armor and the staff, and there was no possibility of The Evaporous' attacker lingering or returning, so why send all of us?" ***** At last, Hev tore away a piece of rubble and uncovered The Evaporous' Staff of Evaporation. "Secondary objective complete sir." But 001's attention was directed elsewhere, at the end of the alley way. The Enforcer set his two Matoran captives aside, given their condition, they wouldn't be going anywhere. He was much more advanced then these 'prototypes', so this would be easy work. His automatic targeting system locked onto Sergeant-001's signature. The Lightstones in his rifle pulsed, and fired thin streams of concentrated light down the alleyway, hot enough to burn through the armor of Alpha Squad and turn their inner workings into plasma. Hev jumped forward standing between the oncoming projectiles and his CO. Even with his shield raised, nothing could stop the small laser pellets as they burned through the burly Heavy Karda. Hev fell to his knees, he still functioned, but his systems were fading fast due to critical damage. 001 did not attempt to help Hev up, instead he raised his rifle and fired two Cordak rockets at The Enforcer. The Enforcer stood his ground as the two explosives hit, tearing away chunks of armor, but ultimately doing nothing. Metal needles ringed off his back, one piercing an open armor spot. He turned and zoomed in with his visor. Another Karda was playing sniper, clever. But not ingenuous. He sprayed the top of the building with his cannon. The firing stopped He instinctively scooped up the two Matoran and dove backward as the sergeant, aided by two others fired the area he had just been standing. Normally, 001 wouldn't be the one to endanger Matoran lives, but this was a different situation. Apparently, The Evaporous' new pet was experiencing a malfunction, and it had to be dealt with before his squad or innocents were injured. "Alpha-1 to Avohkah, we need immediate evac, Alpha-2 and Alpha-5 are down, pick up Levitas, then head to us," he ordered over the COM. "Roger that Sarge," Celer replied. "Avohkah inbound, ETA 5 minutes." 001 cursed. Even with Scape and Deus, we wasn't positive if he could hold the brute off that long, he shrugged off most of their standard projectiles, and any heavier weaponry could seriously harm the Matoran. 001 had no idea how right he was. The Enforcer was through wasting time, he pushed off from the ground and charged his targets, he raised his clawed fist ready to finish his objective. With a swift motion, and the grind of metal on metal... ...The Enforcers severed arm hit the ground. Wiax's rotating blades continued to spin, ready to cut off any other appendage The Enforcer might throw at him. Deca ran past them, gesturing for the other members of Alpha Squad to follow him. Even The Enforcer's weaponry couldn't outmaneuver the rapid Wiax, the machine was luck to even pierce this cloak. Wiax stopped, eying his foe through concentrated optics. Suddenly, he reached up, and removed his robes to lighten his weight. Aside from those who had designed and rebuilt MT-105, a rare few saw Wiax beneath his ceremonial robes. His silver armored body was thin to say the least, his arms and legs were stick-like, so stick-like that some of the joints had to e positioned outside of his armor. The head behind his face was smooth and featureless. Overall, Wiax looked like a mannequin, but a mannequin with two tri-swords attached to his underarms. He was fast with his robes on, so without them, his speed was doubled. He ran towards The Enforcer, darting side to side as light bullets traced his steps. With a leap in the air, and a twisting motion that no organic being could do without twisting their spine out of place, The Enforcer's gun arm fell too. Much to The Enforcer's dismay, the active members of Alpha Squad and Deca had assembled at the other end of the alleyway, the two captive Matoran safely behind them. 001 waved his hand forward. "Fire!" All it took was one round out of their four weapons, and the battle was over. All 001 could see now was Wiax standing over the smoking wreckage that was once The Enforcer. ***** Deca sat at the helm of the Avohkah's passenger bay. Levitas and Hev needed extensive repairs, but they would survive. Scape and Deus had salvaged any important components from The Enforcer, and left the locals to deal with the remains. All in all, his timing had been perfect, were it not for Wiax, Alpha Squad would have most likely met the fates of Beta. Kappa and Chi Squad. And that was what bothered him. The Zwalheider incident could be passed off as an accident, but Core programming didn't malfunction, and the fact that both targets of these 'accidents' had been Karda Drones, couldn't be a coincidence. Deca could tell that 001 had the same suspicion, but he was the one to say it first. "What the Karzahni's going on here Sergeant Major?" NOTE: Deca and Wiax are returning from Zwalheider, after The Evaporous ordered the elimination of their squad, similar to what just happened to Alpha Squad.) Known Participants: The Evaporous Sufik Siate Pentakon Rajil Pok Axer Frezra Sergeant Major-001 Gunnery Sergeant Deca Levitas Scape Deus Hev Celer The Enforcer Protoype 2 Arrahk Le-Matoran Secretary Category:Storylines (BZPRPG)